


VHS tapes

by saltfucker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beach House, Ed needs a hug, EdLing beach oneshots, M/M, Modern Era, VHS Tapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfucker/pseuds/saltfucker
Summary: Ling drags Ed to a beach getaway for a couple days in hopes of spending time with his boyfriend. Little does he know, the place they’re staying might bring back a little nostalgia for Ed.





	VHS tapes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EdLing fic so don’t roast me too hard!
> 
> This you should know before reading  
> Ed has waterproof prosthetics in this beach oneshot and all other ones i’ll be making 
> 
> Both of the characters are 18!
> 
> Ling is a foreign exchange student
> 
> I don’t even know how they found a beach town but let’s not look into it too much!

The sun was hot on the morning of July 12th. Edward Elric begrudgingly stepped out of his boyfriend’s car and onto the sandy asphalt beneath him. The sky was a baby blue color and the humidity was hell on earth. Ling just had to drag him into this mess. “Just a couple days!” Ling begged him “It’ll be fun! Plus this is going to be our last bit of time together before I have to go back home!” He said. Little did Ed know it would take a third of a mile to get to the beach cabin and at this point he was starting to get annoyed. It’s not that he didn’t care for this place, only that the sand, humidity, and asphalt were driving Ed up the walls. 

“Ling... Are we there yet?” Ed groaned. 

“It’s just a few more feet down the road! Pluss you’ll feel right at home in this bungaló!” Ling assured Ed. 

“Ling, I love you but if you ever call where we’re staying a bungaló again you won’t be seeing your kneecaps for a month.” Ed replied

In little to no time they arrived at the cabin. The wood that made the cabin was older than your local senior citizen. But despite the cabin’s age it held up well and stood firm and proud in the sand. The sight of the shocked Ed to the point where he dropped his bag of luggage. 

“Hey! You okay?” Ling asks his boyfriend in a concerned tone.

“Yeah! I-I just. Can’t believe it-! It’s here after all these years!” Ed replied. 

“The cabin? Wait- you’ve been here before...?” Ling asks, intrigued.

“Yea... My mom used to take me and Alphonse here during the summer.” Ed explained

“Wait, if that’s the case then why didn’t you say anything?” Ling asked.

“Well, um... I kind of forgot that this was where it was...” Ed admitted.

“How do you forget something like that?” Ling asked, his tone perplexed.

“ I don’t know! My brain must have repressed it till now!” Ed replied.

“Anyways, we should set our stuff down!” Ed suggested quickly. Perhaps it was to distract from the nostalgia or perhaps it was just common sense. Maybe it was both. The cabin’s interior was filled with the aroma of ocean scented candles. Everywhere you looked there was some shell themed jewelry. Ed set his bags down and flopped on the nearby resident couch. As he and Ling got everything ready Ling noticed something over in a corner of the cabin. A hand woven basket with VHS tapes in it.   
“Hey! Does this look familiar familiar to you?” Ling asked.

“I don’t know!” Ed said in a confused tone walking towards where Ling is “I haven’t been here in 11 ye-“ he glances the VHS tapes with To Edward and Alphonse written in faded sharpie. “years” he picks up a cassette, staring at it for a little while. Memories came flooding back. Ed knew for a fact there were about 14 Cassettes that Trisha Elric made before she passed. It wouldn’t be far off to say she hid them in this cabin. The rest of the day was spent looking for them, in drawers, under beds etc. By sunset the both of them decided that the best course of action would be to binge watch them all on the tv. As the world slowly went black Ed put in the first tape into the old tv there. The tape portrayed two young boys about the ages of 6-7 chasing each other with water guns. The second portrayed Those same boys next to a woman as they began to make crafts. One began to say something but the quality was so low neither Ed nor Ling could hear it. After a while of watching and Ling asking questions they arrived at the final tape, A woman with brown hair and light skin spoke “Hello boys! If you find this it means I’m gone. But don’t fret! This life was good and wonderful and full of amazing opportunities for me! I just hope it gives the same thing to you! Edward! You have so much potential to be great and I’m so proud of you every day! Alphonse! The world needs more kind and compassionate souls like you! And take care of your brother! He needs it! Even when I’m gone as long as you remember this place and these tapes and out time together I’ll be in your hearts! Alphonse! Edward! I love you!” The tape was finished and the screen was black with only a set date on it. Ed could no longer control his emotions as tears began to stream down his face. In that moment Ling pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“It’s okay! I’m here.” Ling assured Ed. 

“I’ll be here don’t worry.” Ling comforted.

At that moment Ed leaned against Ling and whispered “ I love you dumbass.”

 

“I love you too.” Ling replied

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! Hopefully I didn’t do too bad!


End file.
